


I Want You S'more

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And Of Course - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Food Trucks, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Omega Harry, S'mores, Scenting, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, so I've been told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: “I think Harry’s like a wanna-be alpha,” Louis stated as he handed over Niall’s nachos.“What the fuck does that mean?”“I mean, as the alpha in this, um, possible platonic friendship, I’m supposed to be the one initiating any flirting. In a platonic way. I’m supposed to be the one taking care of the omega and sending off calming pheromones.”“For argument’s sake, are you living in the eighteenth century? Maybe even nineteenth century?”“What the fuck are you talking about?”“Mate, it’s the twenty-first century. Sure, most alphas insist on taking the lead and taking full control over their omega. Like, they’re always wanting to be the one to comfort and take care of the omega. Which is cool and all. But can’t it be the other way around? Or at least compromise?”Louis shoved a couple nachos in his mouth to avoid responding.Or the one where the least alpha-y alpha and the least omega-y omega show that secondary genders aren’t set in stone and sometimes it works when you kinda share that.





	I Want You S'more

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta and avid cheerleader [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com). She's the absolute best! I'm not sure if I should thank Emily or not but to be nice I will. So thank you [Emily](https://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com)! (No actually thank you for real. This is for you.)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

If Louis Tomlinson knows only three things in his life, he knows the following; First, that the commute to his job can take anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. Second, that when he gets to his job there is only a fifty percent chance of his keycard working. And third, that the omega who works in the food truck parked on the lawn outside will always, _always_ be there to witness him getting locked out.

Today it had taken closer to the hour mark to get to work, which meant that it was likely his keycard wasn’t going to work.

Louis glanced back at the food truck before trying his keycard to get into the building. While the truck provided great food, including excellent morning baked goods, was it necessary to park this close to the entrance to his job? Sure, it probably got a lot of business from the other lowly paid government employees, but still. Move a little bit farther up the road. At least until management got around to fixing Louis’ damn keycard. And since no one seemed to care about the minions working caseloads in the basement, who the fuck knew when that was going to happen.

“Keycard not working today, Tommo?”

Louis huffed. “Actually I just got here and hadn’t even tried yet.”

“Oooooh. Waiting for that cute omega to turn his back before you make the attempt?” Niall teased.

“He’s not cute,” Louis argued. “And it’s not my fault that they won’t give me proper access to the building.”

“Yeah, okay,” Niall stated as he tapped his keycard which promptly unlocked the door. Louis wasn’t at all jealous.

“Wait?” Louis said as he halted Niall in the lobby. “Do _you_ think he’s cute? Ooh. You do. I knew it.”

Niall scoffed. “I will admit that he is a good looking lad, but only as a third party observer with no interest whatsoever.”

The pair proceeded to walk towards their destination as Niall continued, “Besides, it kind of freaks me out that he’s omega. No offense to him obviously. Or maybe you’re wrong when you said he is omega? Maybe there’s a scent in that food truck that gives off some smell which is covering up his alpha scent. Or maybe he’s beta. That definitely seems more likely to be honest.”

“No, he’s definitely omega,” Louis said. “And I will admit it is slightly, um, disconcerting?”

“Says the alpha who looks like an omega,” Niall said with a raised eyebrow.

“Touché.”

“Here’s a thought...” Niall said as he waved at a passing coworker.

“Please don’t think,” Louis interrupted.

“Since neither of you look the part of your secondary gender, maybe it’s fate that the two of you get together.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Niall said decisively. “It makes perfect sense. I think that food truck got relocated to outside our entrance for a reason. Fate, I say, fate.”

Louis jabbed the power button on his computer as Niall settled into the cubicle behind him.

“It’s weird, Ni. So, no. I’m sure he’s a cool guy, but I think I'll wait for an omega who isn’t so… alpha looking.”

Niall threw a wadded up piece of paper at Louis’ head and asked, “Just out of curiosity, you do recognize the fact that you’re not very alpha-y looking right? You are both kind of screwed in your second gender looks.”

Louis turned to glare at Niall.

“Just sayin’,” Niall said with a shrug.

\----

“I’m in the mood for a burger,” Niall announced four hours later.

Louis shook his head as he locked his computer. “I brought my lunch in a continued attempt to save money.”

“From the food truck,” Niall continued, ignoring Louis. “And I know you’re lying about bringing lunch. So you’re in the mood for a burger from the food truck too. Or whatever else is on the menu. Or maybe the lad will offer to make you a personalized meal.”

Now that Niall mentioned it, a burger sounded delicious.

“Okay,” Louis stated. “I”ll give you my order and you can go get the food.”

“Good try, but no. Now let’s go.”

Louis sighed in defeat. He had purchased a couple of pastries from the truck since it had shown up three weeks ago, but they were quick transactions when Louis was half asleep. This could be dangerous with Niall in tow.

“Hey!” Niall chirped the moment they were in front of the truck. The omega, who was definitely an omega, turned his attention from where he had been making some sort of pastry.

The man’s face broke out into the most beautiful smile Louis had ever seen when their eyes met. Including dimples. Louis had a weakness for guys with dimples. Especially since guys with dimples were few and far between. This could be a problem.

“What can I get you?” the man asked Louis, despite Niall being the one to greet the truck owner.

Niall snorted. Louis kicked him.

“Can I get a cheeseburger and chips?” Louis asked, not giving it much thought being that the lads dimples were still on display.

“Can I get your name?” Niall asked. “And the same thing _Louis_ just ordered.”

Louis internally rolled his eyes. Because of course Niall would say something like that.

The dimpled face man chuckled before responding. “I’m Harry. Nice to meet you Louis and…”

“Niall.”

Harry was a lovely name. For an omega that looked like an alpha at least. Who also smelled nice. But also definitely someone Louis would never be interested in.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and said, “One moment while I get your orders ready.”

The moment Harry turned around to prepare their food Niall nudged Louis in the side and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Subtle,” Louis said with an eye roll. “He probably thinks you’re interested in him now.”

Niall cackled and Louis noticed Harry turn around briefly before returning his attention to the task of making their meals.

“I don’t think so, mate,” Niall stated. “He had googly eyes just for you.”

“Googly eyes aren’t a thing,” Louis stated. “Now pull yourself together before you embarrass us both… again.”

Niall merely shrugged and managed to remain quiet for the few minutes it took for Harry to get their meals together. Louis could never understand why it took so long for sit down restaurants to serve food when it only took a few minutes to make the same meal in a food truck. Sure, restaurants had more customers, but waiting up to thirty minutes for the same burger seemed a little excessive. Of course, it would probably take Louis at least a half hour after which he’d have to order takeout, so he probably wasn’t the best judge.

“Here you go,” Harry said, pulling Louis’ attention back to the omega in front of him.

Niall glanced over to Louis with an expectant look.

“No, I’m not paying for your food, Niall. Don’t even give me that look.”

Niall scoffed. ”I was merely wondering who was going to pay for their food first.”

Louis rolled his eyes and handed his card over to Harry in unison with Niall providing his own form of payment.

Harry laughed as he completed the transactions. Louis didn’t like his laugh at all. Nope.

“So, I’ll see you guys later?” Harry asked expectantly as he handed them the food.

“Definitely,” Niall stated. “Do you have deals, like, buy two meals and get the third free?”

“Oh, my God,” Louis mumbled. Harry obviously heard him and directed his attention to Louis.

“I do,” Harry said as he held eye contact with Louis. “For select alphas and one of their friends.”

Louis fish mouthed at the clear advance. An omega implying something so outright to an alpha is not something they were known to do. At all. Most alphas would turn their back on any omega who dared to make an advance like that. Sure it was the twenty-first century, but omegas still didn’t dare to be so forward. On anything.

Even Niall didn’t seem to know how to respond, remaining silent instead of rejoicing over the fact that he would be getting free food.

Harry proceeded to turn crimson in the face, and he looked down to fiddle with straightening up the area.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said quietly without looking up. “I didn’t mean that. Please forget I said anything. Can I get you lads anything else? I might close up early today.”

Thank God Niall pulled himself together and finally said, “No worries, mate. Honestly. That’s sick that you would offer that. And being I’m Louis’ only friend, I’m going to be the one getting free food as long as your offer is still available.”

Harry slowly looked up and gave Niall a timid smile. His face was still flushed.

“Thanks,” Harry said. “And buy two meals, get the third free is definitely doable.”

“In which case I’m finding someone else to eat lunch with so Niall isn’t the one to get free food,” Louis teased, finally having recovered from the shock.

It was an attempt to lighten the mood and thankfully it seemed to work. His dimples didn’t appear but it managed to pull a laugh out of Harry.

“Okay, well we need to get going,” Niall stated. “It’s been fun and I’m glad we finally got to know your name. You’ll definitely be seeing us around more now.”

Louis shook his head fondly at Niall’s ridiculousness and turned to Harry. “Thanks, Harry. It was good to stop by at a time of day when I’m not halfway asleep. We’ll see you around.”

Harry nodded. He was clearly still embarrassed but Louis ignored it and provided a reassuring smile as he turned to head back into the building. Hopefully it provided some sort of reassurance at least.

“Oh, my God,” Niall said once they were out of earshot of the food truck. “Holy shit. Did that just happen? Was that conversation real? Are you _sure_ he’s an omega. Bloody hell.”

Louis burst out in laughter. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one to be asking those questions? Because, yeah. Holy fuck.”

“Honestly, Lou. He’s lucky he said that to you. Like, yeah. It’s shocking. But I’m pretty sure any other alpha would have shot him down and reported his ass for even speaking up like that. Do you think he thinks it’s okay that he talk like that because he looks more like an alpha? Or maybe he’s more into omegas so it’s okay in that setting? Well, it’s unlikely he’s into omegas if he hardcore flirted with you, but fuck.”

Louis shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t know. I’m not sure what to make of him.”

Niall shrugged. “You like him and you know it. The end.”

“I do not,” Louis countered. “He’s not my type.”

“Mate, you’ve never been able to resist dimples.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Louis said as he led the way to the cafeteria. This was definitely going to be the first time. Maybe.

\----

Where was Harry? Technically the food truck was there but everything was locked with no sign of the owner. Louis had his broken keycard in hand, only to find that there would be no omega to watch him be locked out of the building. Wasn’t that supposed to be a relief? Because Louis didn’t feel relieved.

“What are you staring at, Louis?”

Louis blinked to find Liam sidling up to him, working keycard in hand to open the door with ease. Honestly Louis just got lucky with the arrival of his coworkers some days. But he’d rather have an omega watching him from across the lawn as Louis spent years trying to get into the building than have friends with perfect timing. Of course Louis didn’t realize that until the omega in the food truck wasn’t there.

“What?” Louis asked as he turned his attention to his boss. “Oh, nothing. I was just in the mood for a pastry, but the food truck is closed.”

Liam turned around and frowned. “That’s weird.”

“Weird?” Louis asked curiously.

“Yeah. Food trucks usually have to pay for the use of a lot like this. I’m not sure how Harry got lucky enough to get free parking where there’s so much business so he’d be a fool to give up the spot.”

“Maybe he’s just running late?” Louis asked hopefully.

Surely the conversation they had the previous day hadn’t affected Harry enough to give up a prime spot for a food truck. They had even made an agreement on free food. Maybe he couldn’t afford to give out free meals so found a different location to work? But wouldn’t he have to pay for another spot?

“Where’s Harry?” Niall questioned as he followed Louis and Liam into the building.

“Don’t know,” Louis stated.

“You don’t think…”

“Maybe he’s just running late,” Louis interrupted before Niall could continue.

“Yeah, true,” Niall said in agreement. He didn’t sound convinced.

\----

“Lou,” Niall whisper-yelled over their cubicle wall.

Louis closed a file on his workstation only to have to reopen it to continue with the case he was working. He had been distracted all morning and was probably making all sorts of mistakes that hopefully Liam would catch. Or not catch? It was also possible Louis was completing everything correctly, in which case it didn’t matter. Definitely stage four distraction.

“Tommo!” Niall tried again in his normal voice.

“Hmm,” Louis mumbled. He was trying to work.

“Liam said Harry’s out front. Well, technically he said the food truck was open, but that equals Harry. All is right in the world.”

As soon as the words left his mouth the fire alarm went off.

“Or maybe not all is right in the world?” Niall corrected. “Did we get notification that we were going to have a fire drill or is the building actually going to hopefully burn down and we’ll all get paid leave of absence?”

Louis rolled his eyes as he locked his computer. “Don’t count on the leave of absence. But I didn’t see a notification of a drill, so who knows.”

The room went through a temporary moment of chaos before people were collecting their things to head outside.

From what Louis could tell nothing seemed to be on fire but it did provide for a nice break in his day so he’d take it.

Louis looked over to where Harry was taking people’s orders. He wanted to talk to him, but he also didn’t. He had no idea what to think about the omega but he wasn’t going to be that alpha who shunned an omega for speaking up. Niall was right, this was the twenty-first century and omegas should have the right to be heard and alphas need to get their heads out of their asses and listen to them. Omegas had equal rights in the community and they should be treated the same. And yet, Louis didn’t know how to respond to Harry’s advance. Probably because he had over-reacted. Maybe. Fuck.

“You realize you’re going to have to talk to him, right?” Niall asked as he bumped Louis in the shoulder.

“Not sure what you're talking about."

Niall rolled his eyes. “Mate you’ve been staring at Harry ever since you verified the building wasn’t burning down. Ten pounds says that he was late on purpose in an attempt to avoid you. I can ask him if you want. I could use ten pounds.”

Louis sighed. “I’m not betting.”

“Because you know I’m right.”

“But you’re not right,” Louis said over him. “He’s clearly bold enough to take charge of the flirtation ceremony so I don’t see why he would avoid me.”

Niall scrunched his brows together. “What the fuck is a flirtation ceremony?”

Louis had no idea.

“The point is that if he’s going to be a bold little omega, or not little in this case, and make a clear advance towards an alpha, he should be man enough to own up to it.”

“We should go talk to him,” Niall stated as he grabbed Louis’ elbow and headed in the direction of the food truck.

Thankfully someone with a megaphone came out in time to announce that the building was clear and ordered everyone back inside.

“Would you look at that,” Louis said. “Work awaits. Now let’s go so we don’t get fired.”

Niall scoffed. “The people who have the ability to fire you probably don’t even know you work here. Why do you think it’s taking so long to get your keycard replaced?”

Niall made a valid point that Louis pointedly ignored.

They were almost to the doors when Louis looked back towards the food truck. He found Harry already watching him. Always watching. What was the omega looking for?

\----

“Okay, Lou,” Niall started. “I’m not making this up when I say I really need some nachos but I don’t have time to go out to the food truck to get them.”

“You’re making it up.”

“Niall, are you almost finished with that project?!” Liam shouted from across the room. So maybe Niall wasn’t lying?

Niall cocked his head and gave Louis a look. “Nachos?”

“I would just like to point out that Harry and the food truck set up shop three weeks ago,” Louis said. “You realize you’re wasting money by not bringing your lunch right? You’ve been doing so well by not buying anything from there.”

Niall shrugged. “I’ve also been window shopping the truck’s menu for three weeks. I think it’s time to start supporting the owner. Besides, buy two meals, get one free. There’s some sort of savings in there.”

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled.

“I’ll pay for your nachos if you go to get some for me,” Niall said, wiggling his eyebrows.

In which case this was a ploy to get Louis out there to talk to Harry. Niall would _never_ offer that on a normal basis. But then again, Louis wasn’t going to decline free nachos.

Louis sighed in defeat. “Fine. Hopefully Harry is busy and won’t have time to talk.”

“Hopefully not. Now run along and be nice.”

Louis merely shook his head and headed outside. There was no one around, leaving Harry free to chat if he wanted. Damn it.

“Hi, Louis,” Harry cheerfully greeted once Louis was close enough to easily be heard.

Harry had a pleasant smile on his face with dimples on display. Could Louis tell him to stop smiling so he wouldn’t have his dimples showing? They were addictive and completely unnecessary.

“Hey, Harry.”

For some reason Harry’s cheerful demeanor quickly diminished once Louis was directly in front of him. Was he thinking about what happened the previous day? Louis would prefer to let that go.

“Can I ask you a question, Louis?” Harry inquired. “About work?”

“Okay?”

It seemed like an odd conversation starter, which was curious.

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want,” Harry said. “I was just wondering what you did. Just, like, in general.”

Louis inwardly sighed. He hated when people asked him what he did for a living. Or, not really a living, just a job that paid enough to cover bills. He didn’t like his job was the thing. He liked the people which made things bearable, but that’s it.

Louis shrugged as if it were no big deal. “I work caseloads for people with disabilities. A lot of them are children with parents who have no insurance or way to pay for any sort of treatment or service needed. Some are orphaned kids whose parents are unknown. That obviously creates a problem with getting assistance as well.”

Louis hadn’t planned to go into details but Harry seemed like someone who would want to know more than Louis’ generic answer stating he worked caseloads for the government.

“That doesn’t sound very fun,” Harry said with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, it’s not,” Louis said as he ducked his head. He felt so helpless in his job. Thank God he had Niall to lighten the mood each day.

Louis hadn’t ever gotten Harry’s definite scent as an omega due to the smell of food from the truck. Until now. Harry was radiating calming pheromones that momentarily put Louis’ entire mind and body at ease. He smelled like roasted marshmallows which for some reason made Louis smile. It was an unexpected scent for an omega. Well, anyone actually.

The pair remained silent for a few moments, merely taking each other in. At least until Louis’ phone pinged with a text.

_Niall: And a soda please. You pick._

_Niall: Just kidding. I want a coke._

_Niall: Say hi to Harry for me._

Louis couldn’t help rolling his eyes. The gesture happened a lot when it came to Niall.

“Anyway,” Louis said, which brought a look of professionalism back into Harry’s demeanor. “Apparently Niall is on a mission to eat some nachos and I was nominated to come pick them up.”

“And you?” Harry asked. “What can I get you?

His dimples were on display and Louis hated them. Ish.

“I’ll get the same actually.”

Harry nodded in understanding and got to work. Of course Louis couldn’t do anything but watch him gather the materials for the meal. He was a beautiful man to be sure. He also smelled good. And was helpful in making Louis’ day a little better. Nothing made sense, but it did. He liked Harry. There was no way around it. Maybe they could just have a good platonic friendship? Afterall, Harry was a bit rude yesterday. Or something. Fuck.

“Here you go,” Harry said, thankfully pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

“Thanks, love,” Louis said as he reached for the two sets of nachos. Love? Motherfucker he didn't just say that, right? That was in his head. He did not call Harry love. It was too early to use that pet name. Right? Yes, yes it was.

The scent of roasted marshmallows broke through the smell of nachos. Which was an incredibly odd smelling combination but that was neither here nor there.

“I’ll see you later?” Harry asked.

“Definitely,” Louis stated as he turned to head back into the building.

“Hey, Louis?”

Louis turned to find Harry fidgeting with the condiments. He seemed unsure if he wanted to continue.

“Yeah?” Louis prompted.

“If you ever want to, um, talk about it I’d be happy to listen.”

Could Harry not be so nice? This wasn’t working with Louis’ platonic relationship plan. Also, was Harry making the first move again? What was going on?

“Sure,” Louis finally said. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Harry.”

And with that Louis turned and headed towards the building. Praying to anyone that would listen that his keycard would work on the first attempt. It wouldn’t be easy getting through the door with all of this food to begin with.

\----

“I think Harry’s like a wanna-be alpha,” Louis stated as he handed over Niall’s nachos.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I mean, as the alpha in this, um, possible platonic friendship, _I’m_ supposed to be the one initiating any flirting. In a platonic way. _I’m_ supposed to be the one taking care of the omega and sending off calming pheromones.”

“Okay,” Niall started. “For argument's sake, are you living in the eighteenth century?”

“What?”

“Maybe even nineteenth century?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Niall popped a nacho in his mouth, thankfully swallowing it before he started talking again.

“Mate, it’s the twenty-first century. Sure, most alphas insist on taking the lead and taking full control over their omega. Like, they’re always wanting to be the one to comfort and take care of the omega. Which is cool and all. But can’t it be the other way around? Or at least compromise?”

Louis shoved a couple nachos in his mouth to avoid responding.

“Maybe you don’t want to admit it but it can be a two way street, mate. Can you honestly say that you would never want to be the little spoon while your omega scents and calms you after a long day? Like, _never_?”

“That’s not the point,” Louis argued.

“That is _so_ the point,” Niall countered. “Plus, you would be the perfect little spoon for Harry. At least when you accept for two seconds that you’re short and tiny.”

Louis snatched Niall’s box of nachos out of his grasp. “I am _not_ short or tiny.”

“Yeah, okay,” Niall said as he managed to grab hold of his nachos. “Denial is not good for one’s soul. Keep that in mind as you pretend you don’t like Harry.”

“I’m never going to get food for you again.”

It was a weak response but there had to be some sort of punishment for Niall’s false claim.

This time Niall didn’t bother swallowing before speaking. “Whatever you say, Tommo. Now run along so I can finish this stupid project.”

Unfortunately Louis didn’t know what Niall was working on to determine if it was important enough to actually leave him alone so he silently took his own nachos and headed to the cafeteria. That would at least provide a place to people watch in order to keep any thoughts of Harry out of his mind.

\----

Louis was making it a point to talk to Liam today. This keycard issue had gone on long enough. There’s no fucking way it should take this long to get one that worked one hundred percent of the time. Louis was once again locked out and Harry was watching in between helping his customers.

Louis sighed in defeat. He might as well go get an expensive coffee and donut if he was going to be subjected to a day at work after a sleepless night.

“Good morning, Louis,” Harry cheerfully greeted. Far to cheerful for eight in the morning. Morning people were the worst. Honestly.

“Morning,” Louis responded half-heartedly.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Harry inquired.

Louis gave a noncommittal grunt in response. The universal response for someone who was too tired to talk. That was universal right? Either way.

“I made you something,” Harry said. Something for him? So early? Why?

Louis provided Harry a sleepy smile which Harry seemed to take as a cue to provide the gift.

“I’ve attempted to keep it as intact as possible, but I’m not sure how it’s going to taste at this point. Hopefully you like it though.”

“What is it?” Louis asked as he accepted the box given to him.

“You can open it now if you want. I’m curious to know what you think. Maybe I could add it to the menu or something.”

Louis was increasingly becoming more alert as the conversation continued. Upon opening the box he found two s’mores. He couldn’t help but stare at it in wonderment. An alpha had once told Louis that he smelled like chocolate. Harry smelled like roasted marshmallows. And Louis was here holding a box of s’mores that were definitely homemade.

Louis had no idea what the fuck to say.

“Do you like s’mores?” Harry asked timidly. “You could always give them to Niall if you don’t.”

Louis laughed softly. “I love them. This is brilliant, Harry. Thank you.”

The grin on Harry’s face was like a burst of sunshine.

“I was kind of hoping your keycard wouldn’t work today,” Harry said as a whiff of marshmallows washed over Louis. And it wasn’t the marshmallows in the box. “I do hope you get a new one soon, but in the meantime at least I was able to give you that.”

Louis chuckled. “I’m glad it didn’t work today too.”

Someone behind him unnecessarily cleared their throat  and Louis turned back to shoot them a glare.

“Coffee is on the house,” Harry said as Louis returned his attention to the omega. “I hope you have a good day, Louis.”

Louis knew he was blushing but he didn’t know why.

“Thanks, Harry. Again.” Louis said before quickly turning to head to the door. He saw Niall up ahead of him and he was never more thankful.

“Ooh, what do you have?” Niall asked as a way of greeting.

“Nothing that concerns you.”

“Lies.”

Louis huffed in frustration. “As previously noted, Harry the omega is _clearly_ an alpha-wanna-be and it’s driving me insane. It’s only been three days of talking but it’s frustrating the shit out of me.”

Niall managed to grab hold of the box of s’mores in Louis’ moment of crisis and naturally proceeded to open it to see what was inside.

“I have never seen s’mores on the food truck menu. In my three weeks of menu shopping nothing has changed. Was this added today?”

“No. Apparently he made them for me.”

“Why s’mores?”

“That’s irrelevant, Niall,” Louis burst out. “I’m the alpha in this relationship, I’m supposed to be the one giving _him_ gifts. I want to take care of _him_. Not the other way around.”

Louis clamped his lips closed. What the fuck? What just happened? What did he just say? Or mean?

Niall remained silent for a few moments before bursting out into one of his stupid Irish cackles.

Louis snatched his box of s’mores back and changed his mind about sharing one.

“I have work to do,” Louis stated as he left Niall behind to get started on his depressing caseloads. It was unfortunate that Niall sat behind him though. Louis got about twenty eight seconds of peace before Niall was by his side, hands on his hips.

“Okay,” Niall started. “I was going to come over here with an ‘I told you so’ remark but I’ve decided to be more serious. You’ve gotta do something, Lou. He likes you, you’ve finally admitted to liking him. So you’re going to have to step up and be the alpha since that’s obviously what you want.”

Louis sighed. “I don’t know how.”

Niall smacked him upside the head.

“What the fuck was that for?” Louis nearly shouted.

“How do you not know how to be an alpha when you literally _are_ an alpha?”

Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Harry is trying to alpha me! It’s confusing.”

Niall finally managed to get one of the s’mores out of the box. The little shit.

“You’re ridiculous, Lou. Harry is trying to get your attention. He succeeded. Now get your alpha on.”

Louis unplugged his fickle keyboard in an attempt to make it work the first go. But Niall was right. Maybe. Probably. Not that Louis would admit it.

“Oh and Lou. I told you so.”

Louis grabbed a nearby pencil and chucked it at Niall’s head. He didn’t manage to poke his eyeball out, but it did bounce off of his forehead after a clean hit.

“Fucker,” Niall mumbled.

\----

Louis watched Harry from afar over the next two days. He hadn’t come up with a gift and he didn’t want Harry giving him anything before Louis had a chance to provide something first. Because Louis was giving his omega gifts damn it. Wait. No. Not his omega. But the omega in the food truck outside of work. That omega.

But today was the day. It had only taken two incredibly long days but Louis had finally found the perfect item. Hopefully Harry would like it at least.

Louis had made a quick dash into work, his keycard thankfully working on the first try, in order to avoid Harry. Well, not avoid him, but Louis would prefer to have an actual conversation with him. And that was not going to happen when Louis was still half asleep after he had been tossing and turning all night. Should he have gotten Harry something else? Maybe the present for Harry wasn’t perfect. Louis didn’t cook so bringing cookies was out of the question. He’d have to hope for the best.

“What’s in the bag?” Niall asked as he joined Louis in the break room for a cup of coffee. It was gross, but it was also free, unlike the truck outside.

“Nothing. None of your business. Go away.”

Niall hopped up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement. “What did you get Harry?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re being alpha-y, Lou,” Niall stated. “I can’t go another minute without knowing.”

Louis rolled his eyes. It’s not like he could hold out on Niall for long.

“A candle,” Louis said with a cringe.

Niall scrunched his face in an expression Louis couldn’t read. Shit. He failed.

“A candle?” Niall asked. “What kind of candle? I mean, he may actually like candles so it works.”

“It’s a Hershey’s S’mores candle. That’s what on the label at least. I assume it smells like s’mores. Which is actually probably really weird for a candle but that’s not the point.”

“Definitely get to the point,” Niall advised. “Or is it that you don’t cook so you couldn’t return his s’mores that he made you? Because you apparently don’t want gifts from him. So you’re giving it back in the form of a candle?”

“I really don’t like you,” Louis stated as he took a sip of the disgusting office coffee.

“That’s okay,” Niall said. “Can I at least know the reason for a candle that smells like s’mores?”

Louis huffed. “He smells like roasted marshmallows.”

“And?”

“Apparently I smell like chocolate.”

“Ooh. Really? How do you know that?”

Louis shrugged. “Some alpha told me one time.”

“Oh!” Niall burst out. “Oh my god the two of you combined would totally smell like a s’more! I’m going to start carrying around graham crackers. Since I’m the assist in bringing the two of you together.”

Louis shook his head fondly. “I need to get to work. So do you.”

Louis headed back to his cubicle with Niall by his side.

Niall bumped his shoulder. “That’s absolutely brilliant, Lou. The candle. I’m not kidding. Look at you all being an alpha.”

Louis tucked the small bag underneath his desk. He figured lunch time would be a good time to give it to Harry. Or maybe even take an unexpected break so it would be less likely that people would be around to get food.

“I guess we’ll see,” Louis said. “He might keep his alpha tendencies and not accept it.”

“No way in hell,” Niall stated. “He’s going to turn all omega-y. There’s sure to be some blushing involved, maybe a little stammering. Definitely some roasted marshmallow scenting.”

“Okay, we’re talking about something else now,” Louis said decisively. “Or working in silence. Liam would probably prefer that.”

“Whatever,” Niall responded. “But I want a full report of what happens when you give him that gift. Like, no detail left out.”

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled. Hopefully things went well and he’d have a report to tell. Not that he would be sharing any of the details.

\----

As the time neared that Louis was going to meet Harry, Louis realized he was the worst alpha ever. Well, not really. Just maybe a little insecure. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He blamed it on people always assuming he was an omega, or at least beta. But he had this. Harry probably had the same issue... thus his annoying alpha tendency. But Louis was alpha, he was taking control. And he was going to go successfully woo the omega outside.

"If Liam asks, I'm taking a break." Louis informed Niall as he grabbed Harry's gift from under his desk.

"Wait, what?" Niall asked. "You can't go now. We've decided I'm the graham crackers so I officially need to be there to observe. Breaks aren't allowed so wait until lunch."

"Exactly why I'm not waiting for lunch," Louis advised. "And breaks are required by law. I think. Either way, I'm taking one."

Niall huffed. "Fine. We'll stick with the plan that you provide every single detail of what happened."

"Mhmm," Louis said under his breath, giving no indication that Niall would be receiving any feedback.

Louis walked outside to find Harry leaning against the food truck and Louis internally rejoiced. It'd be a lot easier to talk to him without the counter of the truck between them.

Harry’s eyes lit up the moment they landed on Louis and he couldn’t help but feel slightly bad about not coming to at least say hi the past two days.

“Louis! I was starting to wonder if they deactivated your badge entirely.”

Yes, Louis definitely felt bad about not stopping by. He was a horrible woo-er.

“Amazingly they actually gave me a new badge and I’ve been running late the past couple of days. I should have stopped by for lunch though, I’m sorry.”

Harry merely shrugged and Louis didn’t know what that meant. Was he disappointed Louis hadn’t come by or did it not matter? He’d think on that later.

“I actually brought you a present,” Louis continued as he held out the bag.

Somehow Harry’s eyes brightened even more. He was beautiful.

Harry timidly took the bag from Louis’ hands and asked, “Should I open it now? Or do you want me to wait?”

“You choose,” Louis said. Harry better choose to open it now. Or later? Shit. Which would be better?

“Definitely now,” Harry said as a blush started to appear on his cheeks. “You brought me a gift and I love it no matter what.”

Harry was an omega, oh my God life was grand. Fucking finally the omega emerged and Louis’ confidence was back.

Louis didn’t say anything else as he watch Harry dig through the bag to pull out the candle.

“Wow. Louis where did you find this? This is brilliant. A s’mores candle?”

“You like it?” Louis asked. He refused to be self conscious.

Harry shook his head enthusiastically. “Did you know you smell like chocolate?”

Louis grinned. “And you smell like roasted marshmallows.”

Harry ducked his head briefly before returning his gaze to Louis’. “It’s why I made you those s’mores the other day. They reminded me of you. I thought maybe you would like them.”

Oh fuck. Louis was a fucking idiot. Of course he had thanked Harry for the gift originally, but he hadn’t returned to the food truck until now. He’d gone two days without recognizing the omega’s gift to him, too caught up in how Louis needed to prove that he was the alpha.

Louis reached out and took Harry’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Harry practically deflated upon the touch.

“Oh,” Harry whispered. Louis could certainly return the sentiment as a current of electricity ran through his body.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop by, love,” Louis said softly. “I was, um, I was trying to come up with something to give you. I’ve never felt the way about an omega that I have when I’m around you and it’s confused the shit out of me.”

Harry frowned. “Did I confuse you?”

Louis was still holding onto Harry’s hand and he gave it a light squeeze.

“No?” Louis responded. That was a complete lie and from the look on Harry’s face he knew it was too.

“My sister is an alpha,” Harry explained without prompting. “Outside of my beta friends, most of the people I knew were alphas. Since I didn’t want to be anyone’s omega I think I picked up their tendencies. I’m sorry, Lou.”

“Do you wish you were alpha?” Louis asked tentatively. That was far too personal and he regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth.

Louis released his hold on Harry and waved his hands in between the two.

“Please don’t answer that,” Louis quickly said. “That’s private information that I shouldn't be privy to.”

Of course that’s when Louis’ phone pinged with an incoming text. He considered ignoring it but instead gave an apologetic look at Harry before looking at the screen.

_Niall: Liam is wondering where you are. Might want to get back._

“I’m sorry, Harry. I need to get back.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Of course. Thanks for stopping by and for the candle.”

Louis knew his eyes were crinkling as he smiled. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

Louis gave a small wave as he turned to head back into the building.

“Louis?”

Louis stopped in his tracks and turned his attention back to Harry.

Harry had a small grin on his face when he said, “I used to wish I was an alpha when I was younger. I don’t anymore. Especially not since seeing you.”

Louis literally had no idea what to say. Like, at all. But he really needed to say something. Did Harry think he was Louis’ omega? Or want to be? He knew he was fish-mouthing with no words presenting themselves. His vocal chords were broken.

“Will I see you at lunch?” Harry asked as if he hadn’t just made that reveal to Louis.

“Definitely.” Oh, his vocal chords worked… just not for important words.

“I’ll see you then,” Harry said as he gestured towards a group heading up to the food truck, signaling the need for Harry to get back to work.

Thank God. Louis didn’t know the group that was approaching but he loved each and every one of them for the interruption.

Without a word, Louis gave Harry another wave before turning back towards his computer full of caseloads.

\----

“How’d it go?” Niall asked before Louis even had a chance to sit down.

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Niall deadpanned. “You’re not fooling me. mate. You smell like happy chocolate. Maybe like chocolate covered gummy bears. Which, despite people’s cynical thoughts on the tiny bears covered in milk chocolate, they are definitely happy. Thus you smelling like happy chocolate. So what happened? Also, did Harry happen to give you any gummy bears? Just checking.”

“You’re ridiculous, Niall,” Louis stated with a roll of his eyes. “Plus, you can’t even smell my pheromones so give it up.”

Niall shrugged. “You’re subconsciously going to be thinking about chocolate covered gummy bears for the rest of the day though so that mission is accomplished. I’ll even google a candy store where you can go buy them. Now stop stalling.”

“You’re not even allowing me to talk.”

Niall waved his hand in a gesture that Louis assumed meant for him to continue.

“He liked the candle and mentioned how he had made the s’mores the other day because he thought we might smell like a s’more together. And then I felt like shit. Still do.”

“What? Why?” Niall asked in outrage. Like, he actually did sound outraged. Odd.

“Mate, I never went to thank him for the s’mores. I may have been thinking about him for two days straight, but I didn’t bother to say hi or recognize him in any way.”

“Ooh, okay, I can see why you feel like shit.”

“Niall!”

“Well, you said it first, Lou,” Niall defended. “You’ve told me in the past that I’m supposed to always agree with you.”

“Anyway,” Louis said in a huff. “He liked the candle, I apologized, he said thanks, and then we had to work so here I am.”

Niall stared at him blankly. “Okay, that’s not all that happened but I’ll find it out eventually. We’re getting nachos on lunch. I’m sure your omega will be happy to see you.”

“He’s not my omega,” Louis mumbled as he turned to concentrate on his work.

Niall snorted but didn’t say anything. Louis pointedly ignored him.

\----

“Lunch time!” Niall announced. “Fucking finally.”

“What’s the rush, mate?” Louis asked as he saved his work before getting up.

“The graham cracker to my chocolate and marshmallow needs to figure out what _really_ happened when you gave Harry that candle.”

“I’m so confused right now,” Louis stated. “And I’m not sure I want to know.”

“You already forgot?” Niall asked in offense. “You smell like chocolate, Harry is roasted marshmallow. I finally got you a proper meeting. So I’m the graham crackers holding you together.”

“I thought you said it was fate that the food truck moved here,” Louis said as they headed towards the door. “Make up your mind.”

“It was a combination.”

“Sure it was,” Louis said with an eye roll. “Either that or Harry knows someone who helped in getting the spot. And it’s not like we’re together so this entire conversation is pointless.”

The food truck wasn’t particularly close to the entrance of Louis’ office but it felt like Harry just _knew_ when Louis would be there. He had been witnessing Louis every time he was locked out of the building. And his eyes connected with the Louis’ the moment he and Niall were headed his way. Or maybe he just noticed when anyone exited the building but whatever.

“Harry!” Niall greeted first. “How is my favorite omega food truck owner?”

Harry laughed before asking, “Do you know other food truck owners? Particularly omegas?”

Niall paused. “Well, no. But if I did you would still be my favorite.”

“Assuming Harry gave you the best discount,” Louis inserted.

“Good day so far, Harry?” Louis asked before Niall could continue.

Harry’s eyes lit up when he said, “There was a really lovely alpha that stopped by to give me a present. So it’s been a great day.”

“Who was the alpha?” Niall asked in jest . “Do I know him?”

Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion as he looked over to Louis, probably looking for some sort of explanation for Niall’s stupidity.

“I’m just as confused by Niall’s inquiry, Harry,” Louis explained. “At least I certainly hope I’m the alpha you’re referring to?”

Harry nodded his head in earnest and said, “Yes, definitely.”

Louis gave Harry a soft smile. “Good.”

“I’m thinking nachos again,” Niall announced. “What do you think, Lou?”

“What do you think, Harry?” Louis asked. “Do you have any recommendations?”

Harry smiled shyly. “Um, well, hopefully whatever I make is good?”

“It is,” Louis confirmed. Not that he had tried much but that was besides the point. “But I’d like to know what would _you_ would recommend.”

Harry bit his lip as if unsure how to respond. “Maybe a fajita?”

“Oh, shit,” Niall quietly said.

Harry obviously heard him and looked over to Niall in question.

“Bad choice?” Harry inquired. Louis was going to strangle him. What was Niall thinking?

“What? No!” Niall assured. “You kind of just suggested one of Louis’ favorite meals is all. Like, that’s really impressive.”

“Really?” Harry asked as he turned his attention back to Louis. His smile was dazzling. “Would you like to try them?”

It smelled like roasted marshmallows. Could he have marshmallows for dessert?

“Do you have any marshmallows for dessert?” Louis blurted.

What the fuck? Why did his brain to mouth filter fail him in important moments like this? Honestly. What did he do to deserve this?

Niall burst out in laughter before anything could be said. Or not said. Louis would prefer that they not address the question he just asked out loud.

“Don’t answer that, Harry,” Niall said. “You’ll be saving Louis from further embarrassment of having said that.”

Harry giggled and nodded. “Okay. So fajitas then, Louis?”

“Yes?” Louis squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah, definitely fajitas. Thanks, Harry.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Coming right up.”

As soon as Harry had his back turned to make the food, Louis dropped his head into his hands.

“Oh, my God,” Louis whispered.

Niall bumped him in the shoulder and quietly said, “Look on the bright side. He knows that you want him. The gift giving bit probably established that, but that was like extra insurance. Congratulations, you have your omega.”

“He’s not my omega,” Louis hissed.

Niall lightly pinched his arm. “Stop with the denial. It’s mutual and you know it.”

“Not with me saying shit like that,” Louis groaned.

“ _Especially_ with you saying shit like that,” Niall stated. “Although I wouldn’t make a habit of it.”

“We’re not talking about it anymore,” Louis commanded.

“I’ll bet tomorrow’s lunch that you end up talking about it later today.”

“I’m packing my lunch tomorrow,” Louis informed.

“Don’t forget tomorrow’s lunch is free,” Harry said. Louis had no idea if he had heard any of their conversation. Please no.

Niall looked over to address Harry, “Food truck owner or not, you’re my favorite omega I’ve ever known.”

Harry looked as if he didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing. Louis agreed. What the fuck did Niall mean by that?

Niall seemed to recognize that he needed to clarify and continued, “I’m just saying, I can’t imagine there are many omegas out there that would, um, offer such a good deal.”

He was obviously thinking about Harry’s advance from the other day.

“Or alphas for that matter,” Niall tacked on. Much better.

“Well, thanks,” Harry said. He had a frown on his face as if he wasn’t sure that it was a good thing or not.

Louis decided that Niall the graham cracker would have to bring his own lunch from now on. His brain to mouth filter was obviously off as well. Although Niall did assist in getting out of Louis’ predicament. He’d have to weigh the pros and cons when they got back.

Harry turned back to his work and Louis gave Niall a silent scowl which he merely shrugged off.

“Nachos for Niall,” Harry announced as he handed them over, accepting both Louis and  Niall’s payment at the same time.

Louis picked a nacho out of the box and popped it in his mouth.

“No touchy, Lou,” Niall chided. “Patience is a virtue. Practice that as you wait for your precious fajitas.”

Harry chuckled from where he stood. “The two of you are hilarious. I’m glad you have each other for your day’s work.”

Louis gave Niall a skeptical look and gave an exaggerated sigh, “I suppose.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Lou. Love you, too. I’m requesting to have a seat change immediately.”

“You’d miss me too much,” Louis stated. “You’d be moving back to your current cubicle within ten minutes.”

Harry burst out in laughter and Louis looked over to find Harry with a look of fondness on his face. Louis wasn’t sure if fondness was called for in this case but he looked lovely so Louis accepted it.

“Fajitas for the alpha,” Harry said as he handed over the food with a bright grin.

“Ooh, for the _alpha_ ,” Niall cooed softly.

Louis ignored him and kept his attention on Harry. “Thank you, love. They smell delicious.”

“I hope you like them,” Harry said. He frowned before continuing. “They would probably be better if they weren’t made in a food truck though.”

Louis really didn’t want to make a mess by digging into the food in front of Harry but he went for it anyway.

It burned his tongue going down but Louis ignored the pain and smiled up at Harry.

“These are fucking amazing, love.”

Harry beamed under the compliment as Niall made grabby hands towards the food.

“Absolutely not, Niall,” Louis challenged. “Harry made these for me. Buy your own.”

Niall nodded. “Fine, tomorrow then. And they’ll even be free.”

Louis saw a group of people approaching the food truck. This time he wasn’t so grateful for the arrival of others. Niall even frowned when he noticed the group.

“I guess we should get back to work,” Niall stated.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. He put his full attention on Harry. “I’ve enjoyed seeing you twice in one day, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Harry nodded, another bright smile on his face. “Definitely. Enjoy your fajitas.”

“I’ll eat them if I find out he doesn’t like them,” Niall advised. Louis rolled his eyes and gave Harry a wink.

“See you later, Harry,” Louis said, giving a final wave before he and Niall headed back into the building.

“Later,” Niall mumbled through a mouth full of nachos. Barbarian he was.

Harry gave them a wave as the new group started to place their order.

“Marshmallows for dessert, Lou?” Niall asked as they headed back towards the office. There was clear laughter in his voice.

Louis walked a little faster towards the entrance. “We agreed we weren’t talking about it.”

Niall scoffed. “We definitely didn’t agree to that but I’ll let it go. For a moment.”

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled. His tongue still burned from eating the hot fajita outside but he wasn’t about to let it go to waste as he dug into the food. Harry was the best cook ever.

\----

Louis was just finishing up for the day when he noticed a tall curly haired boy with beautiful dimples heading his way. What the fuck? How did Harry manage to get into the building when Louis hadn’t even been able to for weeks?

“Harry?” Louis inquired when he was close enough. “How did you get in here? And how did you know where I was located once you actually managed to get in?”

“I’m also curious about that,” Niall said from his cubicle.

“Am I going to get you guys in trouble by being here?” Harry asked as he bit his lip.

“You’re fine,” Louis assured. “Unless you broke the law getting in here?”

Harry giggled. “No, I just asked a lady if it was okay and where your department was. She gave some really detailed directions. It was pretty cool.”

“You used your dimples didn’t you?” Niall asked. “Look at Louis. He couldn’t even get in here and this is where he works.”

Louis just shook his head and smiled up at Harry. Should he invite him to pull up a chair? Hurry up and finish his work? Leave it all for tomorrow?

“I just wanted to bring you something,” Harry said. “If that’s okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t want to overstep.”

What the fuck could he even be talking about?

“What do you mean, Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry blushed as he continued. “Just, like, my position in life. As an omega.”

Niall remained silent as Louis looked up at Harry in shock.

“Harry,” Louis finally said softly as he stood up to pull Harry into a hug. He could sense Harry’s nerves and it broke Louis’ heart that Harry would think that.

“You’ve never overstepped, love,” Louis assured as he held Harry tight. “Not to me.”

Louis paused for a moment to clarify. “Okay, so maybe the first day we spoke I was a bit shocked. Or maybe a lot shocked? But I’ve gotten to know you better so please don’t think that you’re overstepping.”

Harry nodded into Louis shoulder and Louis could tell he was trying not to scent him. He couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

Louis slowly released Harry who gave another understanding nod.

“Now what did my omega bring me?” Louis asked, not thinking twice about calling Harry his omega. He almost amended the statement but decided against when Harry’s entire demeanor relaxed and radiated extreme happiness.

Niall coughed obnoxiously but didn’t say anything.

Harry held out a box he had been carrying. “I made some banana cream pie with toasted marshmallow fluff. I know it’s a little late for dessert but I thought you might like a piece.”

“Marshmallow dessert?” Niall asked. “You made it? When did you make it? Where did you make it? In the food truck?”

All valid questions in Louis’ opinion. He had merely word vomited earlier in the day, he didn’t really think Harry would bring him a marshmallow dessert.

Harry blushed again. “I might have closed up early so I could go home to make some. I already had the ingredients so it was no big deal.”

Louis looked at the omega in awe. It was a massive deal. Harry was going against the omega grain again but Louis was just going to have to stop being surprised and admit that he loved it.

Louis took the proffered box from Harry and set it on his desk, promptly gathering Harry back into a hug.

“This is incredible, thank you,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “And I love the surprise.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Louis said as he gave Harry a tight squeeze.

They were interrupted by another voice nearing them. “Who is this? And does it smell like s’mores?”

“Graham cracker, Liam?” Niall chirped.

Louis released Harry from their hug but promptly took his hand.

“Where did you get graham crackers from?” Liam asked. “And graham crackers doesn’t explain why it smells like s’mores.”

Niall shrugged. “Jack had some at his desk. I found it appropriate to borrow them.”

“Borrow them?” Louis asked.

Niall waved the comment away and continued. “To answer your question, Liam. I’m the graham cracker to the roasted marshmallow omega and chocolate alpha over here. Don’t they make a fine pair?”

Liam looked between Louis and Harry, glancing down briefly to their intertwined hands.

“I wasn’t aware you had an omega, Louis,” Liam said. “Not that it’s my business of course but I’m happy for you.”

It was Louis’ turn to blush. Did he actually have an omega? He’d thought it. And said it. But did that mean Harry was his?

Harry squeezed his hand and Louis took that as a good sign.

“This is Harry,” Louis introduced. “Harry this is my boss, Liam. Great guy.”

“Good to meet you, Harry,” Liam said with a firm handshake. “Make sure Louis gets you a visitor badge next time you’re here, will you?”

Niall snickered as Harry agreed. “Absolutely, of course sir.”

“I’m headed out,” Liam advised. “You guys have a good night.”

Niall pointed between Louis and Harry as Liam continued down the hall. “So I guess that’s settled then? Congratulations on your relationship status upgrade.”

What the fuck was a relationship status upgrade? And Niall was jumping to conclusions. Kind of. Louis needed to speak with Harry first.

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand and asked, “Can I take you to dinner, Harry? Or at least go somewhere that is at least one-hundred yards outside of where we work?”

Harry giggled. He had a cute giggle and Louis wasn’t going to stand a chance at platonic friendship.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Harry agreed enthusiastically.

“Good,” Louis turned to Niall and stated. “You’re walking out by yourself tonight, mate. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mhmm,” Niall mumbled through a mouth full of graham cracker.

“Fate and graham crackers, Lou!” Niall announced as Louis led Harry towards the building’s exit.

\----

Despite Niall introducing Harry and Louis as a pair to Liam, resulting in Liam's assumption that Louis had an omega, as they both exited Louis' office there seemed to be an unspoken mutual agreement that they weren't actually together and they released hands as they left the building. They didn't know enough about each other to already have a relationship upgrade right? Or whatever Niall meant that insinuated they were more than friends.

So dinner and movie it was. Louis figured dinner was a good start to talk outside of work and a movie provided an opportunity to just share each other's company.

"I've got the check, Harry," Louis stated as he snatched it up the second the waiter placed it on the table.

Harry looked like he wanted to argue but closed his mouth.

"Is this a date then?" Harry asked instead. "Or I can pay for the movie."

Louis paused before responding. Louis was most definitely paying for the movie. Because this was a date. At least it was now. The alpha in him wanted to take care of the beautiful omega in front of him. But now he wasn't sure if the omega with alpha tendencies would want to pay or if he was just offering as a courtesy. Or something.

"I'd like to pay for you," Louis stated after a pause that was far too long. "If that's okay."

Harry's face lit up but it quickly diminished as he gave a decisive nod. What the fuck did that mean? Louis briefly wondered about any other relationships Harry had been in and how the alpha had treated him. Assuming Harry had been with alphas of course. Louis had quickly developed the innate desire to make Harry happy so he needed to know the best way to do so. Asking would probably help, but that was a conversation for later.

\----

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay?" Harry asked as they waited in line to purchase tickets.

Louis looked over to find Harry biting his bottom lip. This relationship, or whatever they were, was going to be confusing as fuck but it was too late. He wasn't letting Harry go.

Louis reached out and took Harry's hand. Why hadn't they been holding hands? What was the purpose of letting go earlier in the night. Louis had stupid ideas sometimes. A lot of times. Like not talking to Harry for two days. Anyway.

"Do you want to pay, Harry?" Louis asked softly as he squeezed Harry's hand.

Harry furrowed his brow and Louis gave his hand another squeeze.

Harry dropped his eyes to the ground. "No, that's okay. You're the alpha, I know you want to."

Louis reached up and ran his finger along Harry's impeccable jawline. Maybe it was too intimate but it brought Harry's eyes back up to meet his. Whatever worked.

"I'm not exactly convinced by that answer," Louis said with a smile. "You're a unique omega, love. Help me understand. I'm not going to force alpha on you."

Harry gave a shy smile and half shrug. "I think I'd like to. I don't see why the alpha always has to pay."

Louis let go of Harry's hand and gestured towards the ticket counter. "After you, love."

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he pulled out his card to make the transaction.

Once completed, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him to the concession stand. He was fucking buying whatever Harry wanted. And more.

"I don't know about other alphas," Louis said, quietly enough for only Harry to hear. "But this one is always going to want to pay. Especially for you."

Louis could tell Harry wanted to say something but rushed on before he had a chance. "But this alpha also wants to make you happy. And if paying for a date helps that, then I want you to let me know."

Louis was taken aback by how sudden Harry’s pheromones shifted. By Louis’ calculation, Harry was definitely happy by what Louis had advised him of. Louis kissed his shoulder in recognition as he steeled himself for the amount of money he was about to spend on theater junk food.

\----

“So how was it?” Niall asked the moment he was in earshot of Louis. It was too early to be interrogated.

Louis shrugged. “It was good. Dinner and a movie, a solid choice for a first date.”

“Seriously?” Niall asked. “Dinner and movie, Lou? _Seriously?_ ”

“What’s wrong with dinner and a movie?” Louis asked in confusion.

“Mate, the two of you left looking like you were about to get it on. And you went on a date as if you were strangers?"

Louis shook his head. “We _are_ strangers. Not as much now, but I don’t think visiting each other at our places of employment counts much towards getting to know each other. Plus I had practically ignored him for two days.”

“That’s only slightly irrelevant,” Niall stated. “You both know you’re meant for each other so why wait?”

“Harry paid for the movie,” Louis inserted. He knew that would derail Niall’s current topic.

Niall stopped what he was doing and stared wide-eyed at Louis.

“He what?”

“He wanted to pay for the movie,” Louis said as if it were no big deal. “So he paid for the movie and I spent a fortune on junk food.”

“I’m confused,” Niall said. “Was it _not_ a date? Why did you let him pay?”

Louis shrugged. “He wanted to pay. So I let him.”

“Are you _sure_ he’s an omega, Lou? Omegas never want to pay.”

“Or maybe they do,” Louis corrected. “But they also know that the alpha would likely be offended so never say anything.”

“Aren’t you offended?”

Louis furrowed his brow. He wasn’t offended, per se. And according to Harry’s pheromones he had been thrilled to be allowed to participate in the purchase. So, actually no. He definitely wasn’t offended.

“He was happy to be able to pay so it’s cool.”

“Welcome to the twenty-first century, Lou,” Niall said proudly. “Next step is to be the little spoon if he shows interest.”

“One step at a time,” Louis stated. He might admit to being smaller. _Maybe_. But being the little spoon definitely went against his nature. That was a lot different than an everyday monetary transaction.

“Stop overthinking it,” Niall instructed, pulling Louis from his thoughts. “Stick with Nike’s slogan and ‘Just Do It’”

“Right,” Louis said as he turned his attention to his computer. He’d put it into consideration.

\----

“Lou, can I, um, can I ask you a question?” Harry asked tentatively.

They were lying on Louis’ sofa pretending to watch Family Feud. This was the second night Harry had stayed over and Louis was the happiest he’d ever been. They hadn’t quite made it into Louis’ bed but, with the exception of Louis’ cramped back, it didn’t matter. Harry was an amazing person to talk with and they already knew so much about each other. From the way they had accidentally stayed up so late the last two nights it was like they both wanted to fast forward their relationship into something much more.

Louis kissed the back of his neck and pulled Harry’s body impossibly closer to him. Harry somehow made himself smaller to better fit into Louis’ arms.

“You can ask me anything,” Louis said. Harry was nervous and Louis returned to scenting him for the fifth time throughout the night. It was the first time Louis had sensed Harry being nervous since he had broken into his office a week ago to give him the marshmallow dessert.

Louis frowned when Harry didn’t say anything.

“Harry?”

“Nevermind,” Harry said as he shook his head.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Louis asked softly. “I don’t feel like sitting up but I want to face you. There’s not enough room on the couch for that.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry finally replied as he moved out of Louis’ arms to sit up. Harry didn’t exactly sound thrilled to move locations but he needed to see Harry’s face when he finally asked the question Louis knew was on the tip of his tongue.

Once Louis hauled himself up he took Harry’s hand to lead him towards the bedroom.  

They were both wearing cut off joggers and t-shirt and Louis took that to be comfortable enough to crawl under the blankets.

Louis crawled in first and held the blankets up to welcome Harry to join him.

When Harry didn’t move Louis frowned and asked, “Love, what’s wrong? We can go back to the couch if you’re not comfortable here.”

Harry shook his head and immediately crawled in to join Louis.

First things first, Louis needed to calm down his omega and Louis immediately gathered Harry into his arms and directed his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. Harry immediately breathed Louis in as if desperate for his scent and he slowly relaxed.

If Louis had to guess it was probably about fifteen minutes spent scenting each other in silence. When Louis felt Harry was truly at ease he pulled back to be able to look Harry in the eyes.

Louis threaded his fingers through Harry’s beautiful hair and waited in silence.

Harry picked at an invisible thread on Louis’ shirt as he began, “I don’t really want to ask, Lou. It’s okay.”

Louis smiled softly. “Unfortunately you can’t hide pheromones, love. But if you truly don’t want to say anything that’s fine.”

Harry continued to pick at the invisible thread and dropped his eyes. “It’s just that I’ve gotten dumped after asking a previous boyfriend. I really like you, Louis. I don’t want to see you go.”

“I’m not other alphas, babe,” Louis said in assurance. “We’ve determined that, haven’t we? I’m not going to dump you for asking a simple question.”

Harry briefly caught Louis’ eyes before focusing back on the thread.

“That’s what the second alpha said. And then he broke up with me a few days later.”

Louis didn’t exactly mean to rip his hold off of Harry to sit up but what the fuck? What the fuck could Harry possibly ask that would cause _two_ alphas to break up with him? He realized his mistake in overreacting when he saw Harry squeeze his eyes shut as he pulled into himself.

“I just thought I’d ask now before things went too far,” Harry whispered with his eyes still squeezed shut.

Louis looked down at Harry and took a moment to think what it could possibly be. Louis quickly catalogued everything they had talked about over the last few days. In the end it was Niall’s voice that ended up popping into Louis’ head. Omega Harry. An omega who gave an alpha gifts and wanted to pay for a date. An omega who grew up alongside his alpha sister and friends who treated him as equal despite him being an omega.

Harry _still_ had his eyes closed as Louis lowered himself back into a horizontal position, his back turned to Harry. The whole point of moving to the bed was so they could face each other but maybe later.

When Harry didn’t move Louis huffed and instructed, “Open your eyes and wrap your arms around me so I can be a proper little spoon, Harry.”

Louis was immediately wrapped in the scent of roasted marshmallows and Louis couldn’t deny it felt nice to be held in someone’s arms like this.

“Are you going to scent me or not?” Louis asked with an exaggerated sigh as he wiggled farther back into Harry’s arms.

Harry giggled softly and intertwined their legs, pulling Louis impossibly closer into him as Harry proceeded to scent him. Louis was never telling Niall how nice this felt.

“I’m going to fall asleep, love,” Louis said over a yawn. “We’ll talk in the morning yeah?”

Harry squeezed him tight and gave a lingering kiss to the side of Louis’ neck.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “In the morning. Sweet dreams, Lou.”

As Louis fell asleep he swore he heard Harry whisper “I love you.”

\----

Louis woke up with hair in his mouth. As he lay there he couldn’t help but wonder if Harry preferred being the little or big spoon. From the way Harry was holding Louis’ arm tight around his chest, he was going to guess little spoon and Louis smiled at that. He loved the compromise. Falling asleep as the little spoon and waking up as the big spoon was like the best of both worlds.

Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was awake so he lay there and just took the man in. He halfway wanted to wake him up, but also wanted to hold him as long as possible. It was Sunday so they wouldn’t be able to stay up into the early hours of the morning for a third day. Not if they wanted to be rested to work Monday morning.

Harry shifted in Louis’ arms which seemed to signal that he was waking. Louis planted a lingering kiss onto Harry’s shoulder to let him know that Louis was also awake.

“Good morning,” Harry croaked.

“Good morning,” Louis said quietly. “Did you sleep well, love?”

Harry nodded. “The best I’ve slept in ages.”

Louis internally rejoiced as Harry let go of Louis’ arm to flip over on his other side so they could face each other.

Louis brushed Harry’s disheveled hair behind his ear and Harry smiled at the touch.

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry said with a shy grin.

Louis waited a few moments for Harry to continue. He looked liked he had more to say but remained silent and just held Louis’ gaze. Harry was happy and that’s what Louis really cared about in this moment.

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for but you’re welcome,” Louis finally said. He had a feeling it was for submitting to Harry and being the little spoon but he didn’t want to make assumptions about something Harry hadn’t even been able to express out loud.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Louis continued. “I’m not going to let you go, love. I honestly don’t think it’s possible at this point.”

Harry nodded but remained silent. Louis was going to punch the omega if he didn’t actually follow through on the acknowledgement. Harry was scared to ask something. Couldn’t they just get it out of the way?

“Breakfast?” Louis asked instead. “I make a mean egg on toast.”

“You said that yesterday,” Harry pointed out. “Then decided we should go out for food instead.”

Louis pinched Harry’s side. “And then we went grocery shopping so I could actually _make_ egg on toast.”

“Sure, Lou,” Harry teased. “I’m excited to try it though so let’s go.”

Louis gave a small peck to Harry’s lips before making his way out of the bed. He should have practiced cooking before inviting Harry to stay over. Harry cooked for a living for fuck’s sake. This could be bad.

\----

“It’s good,” Harry said as he swallowed the last bite of his food.

Louis rolled his eyes. “The toast was burnt, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “It was merely a little crispy around the edges.”

“I had to scrape some of the burnt bread off with a knife,” Louis huffed. “The crumbs are still in the sink because you wouldn’t let me have a second try at not burning toast.”

“The eggs would have been cold by then,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh, my God,” Louis said. “Tell you what. I’ll buy some delicious food so I can take care of you after your heat and you can do the cooking the rest of the time.”

It was out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. Or implied. Would Harry even want to share his heat with Louis? It seemed like he would, right? Did Louis mishear Harry when he said he loved him as he was falling asleep last night? Which, to be fair, it was awfully fast for Harry to say that. Maybe. If Harry felt anything for him like Louis did for Harry, it was quite plausible it had been an accurate statement. Louis wouldn’t dare say the three words yet but he could certainly see himself doing so in the near future.

“I like that idea,” Harry stated before Louis could continue with his thoughts. “I’d like that, Lou.”

Louis couldn’t contain his grin when he responded with a simple, “Good.”

But then Harry was biting his bottom lip again and nervous pheromones were filling the small room. Honestly. He just needed to spit it out for fucks sake.

“Harry,” Louis plead. “I really want to be patient but it’s, like, physically hurting you to keep whatever you want to say to yourself. I’ll be your little spoon for the rest of forever if that’s what you are wanting. It was nice.”

“Did you ever watch porn when you were young?” Harry blurt out. “Like maybe even before you presented?”

That was pretty much the furthest thing from what Louis was expecting Harry to ask. Like, what?

“I, well, yeah,” Louis said. “Doesn’t everyone?”

His voice sounded normal right? As though they were just talking about the weather?

Harry nodded. “It’s how I finally figured out I was gay, you know?”

And well that Louis could definitely agree with. “Same.”

Harry simply nodded again. Where the fuck was this going?

“It surprised me when my sister presented as alpha,” Harry continued. “Well, it surprised everyone really but it just instilled in me that I would also be alpha. Or beta I guess. Definitely not omega.”

Harry stopped talking and Louis was going to choke him.

“Harry?” Louis prompted. He really liked the omega across from him and it would be a shame to have to strangle him.

“I always figured I’d top when I had sex,” Harry finally said in a rush. “Not really because that’s the position alphas held, I just really liked the idea of topping. Or maybe even switching positions. But then I presented as omega.”

Louis was prepared for everything. Whatever Harry finally said Louis was ready to have a response.

As it turned out, Louis wasn’t ready for that reveal.

“And you’ve never topped,” Louis said. It wasn’t a question. Louis didn’t know a single alpha who would want to give up their position as being the dominant partner in bed.

Harry shook his head as he dropped his eyes down to his lap. Louis wanted to assure Harry in some way. Harry needed to know that he wasn’t going to dump him for asking to top. Because that’s what he was essentially doing right? But on the other hand Louis wasn’t sure he could give up being the dominant one in bed. He loved when the omega he was with submitted to him. Submitting to an omega like that seemed out of the question. Louis never even considered the possibility. No wonder Harry was afraid to say anything.

The scent in the room is what brought Louis’ focus back on the omega sat across the table from him. Harry’s pheromones were strong and filled with fear and embarrassment. One step at a time.

Louis stood up from where he sat and rounded the small table. He wasn’t sure the bedroom would be the best place to go after that reveal but a bed lent the best position for Louis to calm the omega down.

“Come lay down with me, love,” Louis said softly as he held out his hand.

Harry looked up with unsure eyes but took Louis’ hand. Louis silently led Harry back to the bedroom. He threw the comforter of the unmade bed to the side and patted the spot next to him for Harry to join him.

Louis pulled Harry into him and kissed him softly to reassure him before settling in to scent the omega.

“Is that what the two alphas left you for?” Louis inquired when Harry was finally relaxed. “I don’t understand. All you did was tell me something about your life.”

Harry shrugged. “I mean, I think so. I didn’t really ask for their reasoning for breaking up but it was really soon after I told them. I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis internally shook his head. What was Harry apologizing for? And what kind of alphas had Harry been with that would just up and leave after Harry shared that he wanted to top. Talk about insecure alphas. Honestly.

“Don’t apologize, love,” Louis said before kissing him again. “And I’m not going to leave you for telling me something that is a part of who you are as a person.”

Harry gave Louis a true smile before shoving his nose into the crook of Louis’ neck.

Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s hair as he held the man close. Louis had no idea what Harry was thinking as his own mind wondered. _Could_ he submit to Harry in bed? Louis wanted to keep the promise he made to himself to make Harry happy and he had a feeling changing positions in bed would go a long way. It’s not like Louis was giving up his position of alpha or anything. As Niall had previously pointed out, Louis was literally the alpha in the relationship and he knew that deep down Harry wouldn’t want that to change.

Louis’ mind continued to wonder. What would it be like to bottom? He never considered being in that position. Did omegas enjoy it as much as they said they did after sex? Or was it just the fact they were knotted? Oh, God. Now he wanted to bottom. Or did he? Maybe. The thought of Harry being in control and having someone fuck him for a change was doing all sorts of things to Louis’ mind. Did other alphas ever consider bottoming? Were they ever curious? Or did they just accept their role as alpha and never think about it?

Holy shit. Was Louis a virgin? He internally rolled his eyes at the thought. He was definitely not a virgin. But he was a bottom virgin. Was that a thing? Probably not. But the point still stood.

Did Harry happen to have lube with him? Thinking about this was turning Louis on and… oh shit. Why the fuck would they need lube when he had a slick omega? Louis officially had to concentrate on not getting turned on. Also was it smelling more like roasted marshmallow or was it just him? What was Harry thinking about right now?

“What are you thinking about, love?” Louis asked as he ran his index finger along Harry’s jawline.

“You smell good,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck. “Like, really good. What are _you_ thinking about?”

Louis could tell Harry was smiling and he squeezed him tighter. Louis never thought he’d be turned on by the smell of s’mores before but he was getting hard as their scents mixed together. And then… slick. Harry was slick.

“Harry,” Louis groaned.

They couldn’t just jump right into sex could they? No. No they could not. They had barely addressed anything. What the fuck was wrong with Louis? Where was all of this internal dialogue coming from?

Louis barely registered his phone pinging with a text message. He was definitely ignoring it. It was a Sunday and there was nothing important in the world. Nothing more important than Harry, that was. Maybe.

Louis sighed and released a very roasted marshmallow-y smelling omega when a second and third text came through. He dug under his pillow from where he had left it from the night before.

_Niall: How’s Harry?_

_Niall: Have you little spooned yet?_

_Niall: Also I think we should start texting more. Texting you for food orders while at work is a waste of text._

Louis flipped his phone on vibrate and tossed it to the side where it fell to the floor.

“Not important?” Harry asked.

“It was Niall. Definitely not important. Not right now, at least.”

“I’ve never had a dark chocolate s’more before,” Harry mused. “I kind of want one now though. You smell like dark chocolate. I like it.”

Screw waiting. They obviously both wanted sex now and there was no better time than the present right? That’s what they say.

Louis gave it no other thought as he crawled on top of Harry. The omega beneath him smiled up at him with bright eyes. Harry was obviously very turned on, but he also still seemed slightly unsure.

“I’m a bottom virgin,” Louis announced as he straddled Harry around the waist and tucked his hands underneath Harry’s shirt. “Did you know that was a thing? Being a bottom virgin?”

Harry giggled and shook his head. “I don’t think it is, Lou. But if you want to consider it a thing then that’s obviously fine.”

“Why should alphas be bottom virgins?” Louis asked out loud.

Harry shrugged underneath him. “It’s a good question. I think everyone should try different positions to see what they like.”

“Do you like being on the bottom?” Louis inquired. “Like, at all?”

Harry nodded. “Of course.”

“Because of an alpha’s knot? Is that why?”

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips. “Among other things.”

Louis ducked down and planted a kiss on Harry’s lips before whispering in Harry’s ear. “Show me.”

Harry let out a whimper. “Lou… You don’t have to. You’re the alpha.”

Louis ran his hands along Harry’s abs once more before pulling them out from under Harry’s shirt. He immediately grabbed Harry’s hands from his own waist and held them down over Harry’s head. Harry let out another whimper and Louis knew Harry was becoming wetter by the minute.

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry again. This time he allowed time for Harry to return the kiss and Harry opened for him immediately. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth and wondered if he was making it up when he tasted burnt toast. Harry was definitely cooking from now on.

Louis pulled back and gave a final peck before instructing, “Show me, Harry. You have about ten seconds to figure out what you’re going to do before I climb off of you and out of bed. I don’t want to be a bottom virgin.”

Louis let out a yelp as Harry pulled out of Louis grasp and flipped them over. Louis momentarily wondered how much porn Harry had watched to learn that move. Fuck.

Louis watched on as Harry pulled his shirt off. Yep. More tattoos. Could the man be even more perfect? Harry was a lot more gentle than what he had been expecting. Not that Louis had any idea what to expect. The fact that he was on his back looking up at the omega was unexpected.

Harry ran his hands along Louis’ side as he silently prompted Louis to lift up enough to get his shirt off.

“You’re beautiful, Lou,” Harry whispered reverently. “And you smell so fucking good.”

It was Harry’s turn to hold onto Louis’ hands as he held them above Louis’ head. Louis was only half naked and yet he felt incredibly exposed in this position. Harry squeezed Louis’ hands before releasing them. Did that mean Louis was meant to keep them above his head? He had no idea what the fuck to expect. If he were on top that would be his signal for the omega to keep their arms where they were so Louis went with it and remained in the same position for Harry.

Harry moved down the bed, planting kisses along Louis’ chest as he went. Louis kind of wanted to be kissing Harry’s chest like this but he’d have his turn, right?

Thoughts of servicing Harry vanished from his mind as Harry palmed at Louis’ hard cock. He’d had hand jobs from omegas before but that was it. What was Harry’s plan? Did he have a plan? Louis was on his back at the mercy of an omega and his mind was blown.

Harry kissed Louis’ clothed cock before running his fingers under the waistband of Louis’ joggers.

“Up,” Harry simply instructed as he assisted Louis in removing his joggers.

He was now completely naked laying on his back and Louis admitted it was a little uncomfortable. It felt nice. But it was weird.

“I… um,” Louis started and Harry immediately frowned.

“Do you want to switch?” Harry asked. “I won’t be offended, Lou. Even this has been amazing.”

Louis bit his lip. Yes, he wanted to switch. But no. He was a bottom virgin and he wanted to know what it was like. And Harry was so turned on right now.

“Take you’re joggers off, Harry,” Louis instructed. “We’re not going to get anywhere with you having your joggers on.”

Harry laughed softly and leaned down to place a kiss on Louis’ lips before getting up enough to take off his pants.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned when he was completely naked. “Fuck, Harry. You’re just…. Pure beauty. You’re everything.”

Harry reached behind him and Louis could only assume he was slicking up his hand with the wetness leaking out of his hole.

“Oh, my God,” Louis mumbled at the mere imagery.

“I’m going to make you feel good, Lou,” Harry said. “I promise.”

Louis wasn’t sure if Harry saw his nod of understanding. He had no doubt Harry would take care of him. Harry taking care of his alpha.

“It may be a little uncomfortable for a minute though, okay?” Harry stated. “You’re body obviously isn’t used to having someone fuck you.”

Louis snorted. “I never would have…”

“Oh, fuck!” Louis shouted as Harry ran his wet finger along his hole. What the fuck? That was a new sensation.

“Was that a good ‘oh fuck’?” Harry inquired. “Or bad? I’ve never, like, read to see if you have the same sort of sensitivity as me. Maybe I should have read up on that first. I want you to feel good.”

“Then do it again,” Louis impatiently instructed.

Harry’s eyes were so bright and so alive. Louis didn’t dare admit to loving him but fuck was he close.

Louis never really had to spend much time prepping an omega but Harry was doing an excellent job of prepping him.

“I’m ready, Harry,” Louis announced as Harry scissored him open.

“You definitely are not,” Harry chided. “You need a lot more roasted marshmallow slick before we go any farther.”

“It’s fine,” Louis argued. “This is amazing and I need to know what it’s like for you to be inside of me.”

Harry pinched Louis side. “It won’t feel amazing if you’re not ready, Lou.”

Louis dug his hands into Harry’s hair, having long ago abandoned keeping his hands above his head.

Louis head was spinning with the scents in the room and Louis was pretty sure he’d never tire of the sight of Harry reaching behind him to gather more of his own slick for use as lube.

“Harry, please,” Louis begged after ten hours of Harry teasing Louis with his fingers. “I’m ready for fuck’s sake.”

Harry kissed Louis and grinned. “I know. You have been for a little while now.”

“What the fuck?” Louis shouted. “What the fuck, Harry! I’m about to fucking come and you’re not even inside of me for fuck’s sake!”

“Such language, Lou,” Harry teased.

“I swear to God if you don’t fuck me now I’m never letting you top again.”

Harry stopped dead and looked down at Louis. After a long moment he tentatively asked, “You like it?”

Louis rolled his eyes and followed it up with his best glare. “Not at all, H. I’m just bored and feel like begging my omega to fuck me for the hell of it.”

Harry burst out in laughter. “You’re dark chocolate scent seems to prove otherwise, Lou.”

“Then why did you bother asking?” Louis huffed as he grabbed Harry by the back of the neck to pull him into a hard kiss.

Louis felt him shrug as he deepened the kiss.

Eighty-four years later Harry was pushing in. Louis expected there to be discomfort and he grabbed onto Harry's bum to hold him in place while he got situated. Louis could see Harry’s effort in holding still and Louis internally praised his omega. He’d tell Harry after.

“Oh, fuck me!” Louis shouted as Harry started to pound into him with amazing accuracy for it being Harry’s first time. “Fuck.”

“I am, Lou,” Harry said, sounding out of breath but not relenting in his movements.

“You know that’s not what I…” He gasped as Harry wrapped his large hand around his knot.

Louis hadn’t even thought about the technicalities of what would happen with his knot when he agreed to bottom.

Either way Harry had spent too long teasing him with his fingers and Louis was going to come too soon.

“We could both agree to act like teenagers and come as if we’re having sex for the first time,” Harry suggested as he slowed his speed and put more focus on Louis’ knot. “Because I’m not going to last long if I keep moving, Lou. And according to the size of your knot I don’t think you are either.”

“Well, we are both in new positions,” Louis justified. He had something else to say but it was lost in his shout of pleasure as Harry picked his rhythm back up as he simultaneously ran his hand along Louis’ hardened cock.

“Teenagers, Hazza!” Louis shouted when he couldn’t handle it any more. “Come the same time as me, please.”

Harry nodded, his sweaty fringe brushing along Louis’ forehead. Harry stopped his hand movements and held tight onto Louis’ knot.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis drawed out as his orgasm shot out of him and he felt Harry come at the same time. It was a foreign sensation, but not unwelcome. In the midst of the overwhelming activity Louis briefly thanked every alpha that denied Harry the opportunity to top. There was no doubt not having to wear a condom made this moment even better. Even more intimate.

Louis continued to come long after Harry had finished, but Harry remained buried in Louis as he worked Louis’ cock.

“I love your knot,” Harry said as he slowed his movements. “I can’t wait to have it inside of me.”

Louis merely nodded. His body was spent and saying words took far too much energy.

“Will you spoon me, Louis?” Harry asked as he gently pulled out.

Louis watched on as Harry situated himself on his side, probably already knowing Louis would love nothing more than to hold his omega tight after that experience.

“Scooch over, love,” Louis instructed so they were laying in a mostly dry area of the bed. The sheets were no doubt wrecked and the mixture of pheromones in the room was thick.

Louis wrapped his arms tight around Harry’s chest as he planted kisses along Harry’s neck and shoulder.

It didn’t take long for Harry’s breathing to even out and Louis fell asleep along with him.

\----

Harry really needed to wake up. Like, now. Louis had to wee but he knew the moment he got out of bed is when Harry would decide to wake up and he really didn’t want Harry to be alone when he did. So he really needed to fucking wake up.

Louis squeezed around Harry’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. What about scenting? Would that wake him up or keep him in a deep sleep. Decisions.

Louis lifted himself up enough to bite the crook of Harry’s neck. Or maybe more like a large open mouth kiss since he placed so little pressure to his skin. From the lack of pressure it may not even have an effect on the worn out omega but you never know.

Harry jolted awake. Literally jolted, causing Louis to tighten his arms around him to keep him from falling off of the bed. Louis definitely wasn’t expecting that response. Although. He realized with a start that he had kiss-bit Harry near where he would one day bond with an alpha.

“Louis?” Harry croaked as he covered his hands over Louis’ to keep him in place.

“I’m here, babe.”

“Okay,” Harry said sleepily.

“You can go back to sleep if you want, love,” Louis stated. “But I really have to have a wee.”

“You could have just gone,” Harry said over a yawn.

Louis squeezed Harry and said, “I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

“Oh.”

Louis considered apologizing for the kiss-bite to Harry’s neck but decided against it at the last moment.

Louis pulled out of Harry’s hold and shuffled back in order to get off of the bed. There were both wet and dry patches on the sheet and Louis couldn’t decide if he should be disgusted or turned on. He’d think on that as he went to the toilet.

He found Harry sitting up on the edge of the bed when he came back into the room. He had furrowed brow and Louis frowned at the image. Now that Louis had relieved himself he realized he hadn’t been this happy in ages.

Harry’s face loosened into a smile as Louis joined him on the bed. And by joining him Louis climbed into Harry’s lap to straddle him.

“Hi, love,” Louis said softly. “How is my omega feeling?”

“Your omega?” Harry questioned. Had he not heard Louis call him his omega previously? How many times had he said it? At least twice.

“I mean, you didn’t correct me before so I guess I just kind of assumed? Should I not have?” Louis asked. He was going to be sorely disappointed if Harry didn’t feel the same way. Especially considering Louis still swore that Harry had said I love you.

“No!” Harry burst out. “I mean yes! I mean…”

Louis rose an eyebrow in question.

Harry sighed. “Do I answer yes or no if I want you to call me your omega? Maybe I’m still sleepy?”’

Louis laughed while simultaneously letting out a sigh of relief. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day, Harry? What does my beautiful omega want to do?”

Harry’s face broke out into the brightest smile and his face lit up the entire room.

Harry shrugged and said, “I usually like to check on my truck on Sunday but I can skip that if you want to do something else.”

Louis placed a kiss onto Harry’s lips. “Why don’t we start by taking a shower where I can give you a blow job. We can go from there. We could stop by your place to get clean clothes if you don’t want to wear your clothes from the other night. I don’t think I have any more joggers that would fit you.”

“I like wearing your clothes though.”

Louis laughed. “Then I’ll make a point to buy some oversized shirts to share. Sound good?”

Harry smiled brightly. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Louis said as he climbed off of Harry’s lap. “Let’s go, love. Let me take care of you. Starting with a blowjob.”

Harry simply giggled and took Louis’ outstretched hand to lead him out of the room.

\----

“Why do we need to go to the grocery store again?” Louis asked as they exited Harry’s flat. They had taken a second shower at Harry’s place just for the hell of it. Louis had claimed Harry needed to be extra clean if he was going to be putting clean clothes on. Really he just wanted to reward the omega with another blowjob but that was neither here nor there.

“I need some food for the truck,” Harry advised. “Some very specific ingredients I usually don’t keep around.”

“Whatever you need, love,” Louis said as he reached down to take Harry’s hand.

The store was nearby and Harry headed straight for the candy aisle upon entering.

“You don’t seem like someone that would eat a lot of candy,” Louis observed.

Harry shrugged. “Only chocolate when the need arises. Ooh. I also need to buy dark chocolate.”

“Harry,” Louis warned. “Don’t say another word about dark chocolate.”

“No one has ever told you that, Lou?” Harry inquired. Thankfully quiet enough to keep the conversation between the two of them. “I’d like to know what you were thinking when you went from smelling like your normal milk chocolate to a dark chocolate scent. You never told me.”

“I was thinking about you.”

“Very specific,” Harry stated bluntly as he squeezed Louis’ hand.

A few more aisles of walking and Louis realized Harry was buying ingredients for s’mores. With the exception of a bottle of ketchup.

“S’mores?” Louis inquired. “Do you plan on building a campfire?”

Harry laughed. “No, but I have an underused food torch on my truck.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

“I’ve only used it once,” Harry continued. “When I made those s’mores for you.”

Louis pulled Harry to a stop. “Did you buy a food flame torch thingy just to make me a s’more?”

Harry gave a lopsided grin. “And Niall. I figured you’d share.”

“And you got a silly _candle_ in return,” Louis said as he hid his face in Harry’s large bicep. “After _two days_ of not talking to you. Fuck Harry. I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better.”

“You didn’t dump me,” Harry quietly said. “And I get the sense that you don’t plan to. I really hope I’m right on that, at least.”

Louis looked up at Harry in shock. What the fuck did he mean by that? Why would he think Louis would leave him?

“I don’t understand,” Louis admitted.

“When I told you,” Harry started. Was he talking in code? “You made me comfortable enough to tell you and then you didn’t dump me. And then you even _agreed_ to it. I didn’t expect you to agree. But it was only fair for me to at least explain.”

Louis’ heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“Do we have all of the ingredients?” Louis asked. “I’m not sure if people would appreciate me attacking you with kisses in the middle of the aisle.”

Harry chuckled. “We have everything for our s’mores, yes.”

“Anything else we can buy later,” Louis advised as he pulled Harry towards the checkout counter.

\----

Somehow Louis managed to restrain himself from attacking Harry as they exited the store. He even managed to hold it in as they took the train to the exit for the food truck. Granted, Harry’s hand was probably going to be sore from how tight Louis was gripping it but he was quite proud of himself for not jumping the omega the entire way to the truck.

Louis had never been near work on a Sunday and the area was a ghost town which was convenient. Louis didn’t give Harry time to unlock his truck before he was dropping the back of groceries on the lawn and pushing Harry up against the side of the truck. Dominant Louis was alive and well.

Harry let out a whimper as he slid down the side of the truck so he was more level with Louis’ height. Louis growled in approval as he pinned Harry’s hands against the side of the truck and tucked a leg between Harry’s.

“You are the most beautiful, most perfect omega I have ever met,” Louis said before planting his lips on Harry’s.

Harry let out another whimper as he immediately opened to allow Louis to deepen the kiss. As their tongues danced and slid together Louis let go of Harry’s hands and dug into Harry’s hair.

“Lou,” Harry whined into Louis’ mouth. It was the perfect sound and Louis pushed his entire body against Harry’s.

“Lou,” Harry tried again. “I… just… put on… clean… boxers…”

As Louis pulled back he made a mental note to start carrying around clean underwear for Harry should situations like this arise in the future. He didn’t want his omega to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day though so he planted one final kiss to Harry’s lips before silently taking in the omega in front of him. How did he get so lucky?.

Louis hadn’t even realized Harry had been running his large paws through Louis’ hair until Harry started to gently brush through the tangled mess. He was incredibly lucky Louis hadn’t bothered with hair product.

“S’mores?” Harry asked with a lopsided grin.

Louis nodded decisively. “S’mores.”

The food truck was obviously not meant for two people which just made the process even better as the pair squeezed together to make the dessert. They probably should have eaten an actual meal first but there was sure to be some healthy benefits to the traditional campfire snack. Absolutely.

They ate out on the empty lawn and Louis pointedly ignored the office building behind him. It had turned into a beautiful day and if they stayed out long enough they may actually see the sun set.

“Lay down with me, love,” Louis instructed once they had finished their delicious meal.

Louis laid on his back and maneuvered Harry so his head was cushioned on Louis chest. Louis gently weaved his fingers through Harry’s hair and smiled up at the sky when he heard Harry let out a content sigh.

“Are you happy,” Louis asked. It was an unnecessary question since Harry’s pheromones spoke for themselves. But words were always good.

Harry nodded against Louis’ chest and wrapped his arm tighter around Louis’ waist.

“I’ve never been happier,” Harry admitted. “Thank you, Lou.”

“For burning the marshmallows?” Louis replied. “You’re welcome.”

“Louis,” Harry drawled out. “I’m serious.”

Louis was serious too but that’s obviously not where Harry was going.

“For what, love?” Louis asked as he brushed Harry’s hair away from his face. “What did I do to deserve your thanks?”

Harry gave a half shrug. “For being you I guess? For accepting me?”

Louis paused his ministrations. “I don’t think that requires a thank you, but you’re welcome.”

They laid in silence for awhile longer until Harry asked the question Louis knew would eventually come.

“Did you really like it? I wouldn’t think you would like not being able to knot me when you came.”

While he knew Harry would ask, Louis hadn’t yet considered his response. He probably should have thought to do that.

Louis squeezed Harry’s shoulders. He seemed slightly nervous to know what Louis’ response would be.

“I didn’t expect to like it,” Louis began. “It was disconcerting at first, to be underneath an omega, especially someone who is, um, I guess taller than I am.”

“You guess?” Harry interrupted.

Louis yanked on Harry’s curls in a failed attempt at penance. He belatedly forgot how much Harry liked it.

“Yes, Harry,” Louis huffed. “You are taller than me.”

Harry giggled softly but remained silent. Louis assumed he was meant to continue.

“You did a good job of paying attention to my knot,” Louis praised. “So that was good.”

“But?” Harry prompted. Louis was alpha, there was sure to be a but, right?

“It’s my nature to want to knot you, love. I’m not sure there’s a way around that.”

“ _But_ ,” Louis stressed. “You let me take care of you after. That was probably more important than anything.”

“Would you ever want to do it again?” Harry whispered.

Louis smiled. His omega was so different. So unique and so perfect.

“Yes,” Louis assured. “With compromise.”

“Like what?” Harry asked. He was trying to hide it but Louis wasn’t fooled by the excitement in his voice.

Louis laughed softly. “You can top until I’m close. At which point we flip so I can knot you.”

Harry nodded in understanding.

“ _Or_ ,” Louis continued. “We have sex when we have both time and energy to go two rounds and we can switch.”

“I like both options,” Harry said as he scooted as close into Louis’ side as possible.

“Good,” Louis said decisively. “I want you to be happy, Harry. Remember that.”

“I am. I’m happy, alpha.”

It was the first time Harry had called him alpha. He wasn’t sure what to expect when the word came out of Harry’s mouth but fuck.

“Let’s go, baby,” Louis said as he directed Harry to sit up. “It’s time for round two.”

\----

“You’re keeping something from me,” Niall stated a couple hours into their shift. “I know you spent the weekend with Harry but something happened. And why can you not sit still?”

”I already told you what we did over the weekend.”

“Yeah, but what’s the thing you didn’t tell me?” Niall prodded.

Louis stood up with the presumption of stretching his back. While Harry’s slick had done an amazing job of making him feel good during sex, there was an aspect to losing his bottom virginity that he hadn't counted on and he still had six long hours of sitting in the most comfortable chair known to man.

“Nevermind,” Niall stated. “I’ll just ask Harry on lunch.”

Louis gently sat down and went back to work, secure in the knowledge that his omega wasn't going to give Niall any more information than he did. Some things are just between an alpha and his omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/185698428610/i-want-you-smore-18k-by-2tiedships2-i-think)!


End file.
